Palutena Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Palutena Farts, Palutena Poots, Palutena Toots, Palutena's Farting Problem, Palutena Fart, Palutena Farted, Palutena Farting, Palutena Fart Fetish Palutena's Big Butt Farting, Palutena Flatulent, Palutena Flatulence, Palutena Breaks Wind, Palutena Passes Gas, Palutena Gassy, Palutena Bad Gas, Palutena Fart Contest, Palutena Farts Superbad, Palutena Jeans Farts, Pale Tuna.
1. Palutena Farts

Palutena was relaxing at her temple, watching the current Smash fight taking place there between the Duck Hunt dog and bird and Lucina, lifting her right butt cheek and farting loudly, sighing of relief as the whole temple shook from her brassy flatulent blast.

"I wish Palutena would stop farting so much!" Viridi complained, watching Palutena stink up a storm with Pit by her side. "I liked her better when she was accidentally farting! At least then she wasn't even trying to stink up my clear, blue skies!"

"And yet in an ironic twist you began farting in her face just to teach her a lesson, and made that situation worse." Pit stated.

Viridi crossed her arms. "Oh, shut up Pit! Of course she had to learn her lesson!"

All of a sudden, Palutena popped up in front of Pit, releasing a brassy fart at him that lifted her dress, causing Pit's crouch to bulge out.

"Did you like my stinky surprise, Pittoo?" Palutena teased, smirking as she noticed the bulge in Pit's crotch. "I've got more if you want!"

"I'm not Pittoo!" Pit remarked at the confused Palutena, who was too busy enjoying her own flatulence to even notice.

"Damn it, Palutena! Keep your pale tuna farts to yourself!" with that, Viridi tackled the gassy green goddess to the floor of the temple, releasing brassy farts of her own as the entire temple stunk with the flatulence, which gradually got louder as the temple was soon shaking, with Duck Hunt and Lucina being thrown off the stage as the temple shook from their loud farting.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel now that Palutena has become an ideal farter in this mansion?" Princess Peach asked the female Wii Fit a Trainer, who was wearing her usual blue tank top and black pants while Peach was sporting a light pink tank top with a pair of darker pink pants as the two of them were doing stretches together in the Smash Manor's yoga room.<p>

"I'm fine with it. Besides, both of you still need to find balance and be fit with your farting, like me." to punctuate this, WFT aimed her butt at Peach, releasing a loud fart brassy enough to throw Peach off balance.

"So you're fine with being third to both me and Palutena?" Peach asked, getting back up and aiming her butt at WFT, releasing a louder, brassier poot that shook the room, with WFT managing to stay standing after being blasted.

"I never said that, not that it's completely false. Palutena is so ladylike, that she's unladylike. Don't question it." WFT bent over, farting a louder, brassier room shaking poot.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't. Because I concur with what you're trying to say!" Peach giggled, getting up and farting loudly again, the WFT taking it as challenge as the two of them began shaking and stinking up the room with their farts, before one really loud, really brassy poot caused the room to collapse, the two of them flattened by the debris as Palutena stood before them, sporting her own green tank top and pants as she noticed the other two girls' butts sticking out of the rubble, each one letting out farts non stop. That's become quite a trope, hasn't it?

"Whoops. I overdid it again!" Palutena giggled, rubbing the back of her head as she farted along with her friends' butts.

* * *

><p>"Wa ha ha! I did it!" Wario claimed.<p>

"What did you do?" Waluigi asked, being inside an Assist Trophy capsule in the mansion's trophy room.

"I soundproofed my room! Now I don't have to hear any of the girls farting their stupid butts off! Especially not that Un-lady Palutena!"

Suddenly, a loud fart from Palutena caused some of the Assist Trophy cases to shatter.

"Oh, but is your room stink proof?" Palutena stuck her tongue out along with her butt clad in tight green jeans, rubbing her perfectly shaped butt under her jeans as she farted more brassy poots that puffed up her jeans and caused more of the trophy cases to either crack or shatter, much to the dismay of both the fat man and his lanky associate.

* * *

><p>Palutena was in her room, showing off her jeans clad butt in front of a camera and releasing loud, brassy farts, rubbing her butt with each notable poot.<p>

"You like that? I'm just getting warmed up!" Palutena teased, grabbing her peach shaped bottom and letting out more deep pitched poots that made her butt cheeks vibrate.

Meanwhile, Roy was watching Palutena's Livestream from his computer, fapping to Palutena's loud farting as Ike watched in disapproval.

"This is why I replaced you as a Smasher, boy- I mean, Roy." Ike remarked.

"So what? This is one thing me and and Marth have in common! You'd be surprised how many different characters are watching this right now."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Mansion, the Master Core was watching Palutena farting in her tight jeans on the computer, being in its Master Shadow form, taking the shape of Pit as it fapped along to Palutena's farting, getting a Master Boner as it fapped its Master Erection around like a master.

_Because everything's better when Palutena farts._


	2. Palutena's Green Zero Suit

Palate a farted a loud, brassy toot, wearing a green zero suit while puffing up the back of it, with Zero Suit Samus coming in and noticing.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Zamus asked.

"Why, a green version of your suit, of course! Next to tight jeans, it's a great piece of clothing for me to fart in!" Palutena giggled, bending over and letting out a brassier toot that shook the room. "I don't know why you never fart during your missions, Samus! You must feel so sexy wearing that while outside of your orange Power Suit!"

Zamus crossed her arms. "Oh, on the contrary, you giggly gassy green goddess. I'm not allowed to fart during missions. Besides, you'd be surprised what can happen when you fart in that."

Palutena pointed her butt at Zamus, releasing another brassy poot that got higher pitched, ending on a wet note. "Oh please! What could happen?"

It was then that a Metroid floated out of nowhere, attaching itself to Palutena's butt, causing the farting goddess to scream as it shocked her, with Palutena farting loudly and powerfully in an effort to get rid of it, to no avail as it kept itself attached to her gassy rump.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Palutena screamed.

"Welcome to my world, kid." Zamus remarked, crossing her arms.

Master Hand floated in, grabbing the Metroid and pulling it off of Palutena's butt.

"Looks like this thing somehow got out of its Assist Troply container again." Master Hand sighed, taking the Metroid back to where it belonged as it squirmed in Master Hand's grip, failing to break free.

"Well, that could of gone worse." Palutena stated, letting out a cute little poot in her green colored zero suit. "Ooh, I just remembered-!" Palutena stormed out of the room, letting out a cute little toot with each step.


	3. Donut Shop Gas

"And thats when I decided to get Halberd insurance, for reasons that may otherwise be obvious." Meta Knight finished, conversing with Jigglypuff and King Dedede inside the mansion's Donut Shop.

"Interesting story, Meta!" Jigglypuff added as she gulped down a strawberry flavored donut.

"Yeah. Now tell us when it gets interesting. I don't have all freaking day!" King Dedede remarked.

Palutena then interrupted their conversation with a loud, brassy fart that filled the donut shop with her smelly, faintly visible gas.

"Eww! Palutena just cut the cheese again!" Jigglypuff remarked as Meta Knight and King Dedede ran out, not wanting to be involved with the gassy goddess again.

"Excuse me! But I can't help it when I fart!" Palutena bent over, showing off her butt as she farted another big one that shook the entire donut shop, causing some of the background Smashers to lose their appetites and leave, except for Toadette and Lana."

"Phew, you are have some funk in your trunk, Paly!" Toadette giggled, a trumpet pitched poot lifted her off her seat for a second. "Sometimes I wish I could fart like you!" Toadette stated, not feeling as embarrassed about her gas as she normally would be.

"Don't worry, Toadette! I'm sure one day you will!" Palutena pointed her butt at Toadette, releasing a loud, airy fart that blew her pigtails back.

"Gosh, I really felt the heat off of that one!" Toadette stated.

Lana burped loudly, having had too much grape soda as she grabbed her stomach, burping again. "You girls and your gas." Lana stood up, another burp from her shaking the donut shop as she proceeded to walk out, only to fart loudly within the first few steps as she gawked at her butt's outburst.

"Ooh, good one, Lana!" Palutena clapped for her, releasing a cute toot to compliment it.

"Did...did I just...?" Another loud fart burst its way out of her, with Lana shocked as she burped and farted simultaneously.

"I can burp and fart at the same time too!" Palutena grabbed her stomach, letting out a loud burp along with another loud fart as the entire Donut Shop shook from the two gross forces coming out of Palutena as debris fell on top of Lana and Palutena, knocking them both out.

"Uh oh! Palutena and Lana are you alright?" Toadette gasped, the two of them unconscious as Lana let out another poot, being high pitched as Palutena farted a deep pitched, brassy poot that covered the entire room with thick, green gas.

"Yup, you're both fine." Toadette giggled as she fanned the stinky gas, despite not being able to smell it due to her lack of nose.


	4. Palutena and Peach's Gassy Slumber Party

Lady Palutena and Princess Peach were both farting up a storm of deep pitched farts that echoed through the mansion, with it No problem. being nighttime as the loud, thunderous flatulence was keeping everyone else awake, the two girls being in their PJs.

"Gosh, I had no idea McDonalds would make us this gassy!" Peach giggled, sitting on her bed and lifting her legs, letting a loud, rotten fart out of her gassy royal bottom, puffing up the back of her pink pajamas.

"Fast food will do that to you!" Palutena giggled as her hair was blown back by Peach's brassy back blast. "Good thing I had tons of it!" Palutena farted a loud, booming gas blast that puffed up the back of her white pajamas.

Peach giggled, complimenting Palutena's gas with her own brassy gas. "So, how are things going for you at the Cute Toot House?"

"We're having a blast against those other groups. Literally!" Palutena farted another enormous, smelly blast that blew Peach's entire body back.

"Phew! Smells like French fries!" Peach giggled, fanning the air.

As the minutes went by, both Palutena and Peach continued to rip huge, deep pitched poots that shook the whole mansion, both girls having tons of fun bombing their pajamas as they laughed to each other's farts.

After ten minutes, the entire room stunk with their flatulence, with Peach being knocked out by the intense flatulence.

"Maybe we should have done this in a bigger room..." Palutena thought, before letting out a big, wet fart that caused a brown stain to appear on the back of her white pajamas. "Yup, we definitely overdid it."

The unconscious Peach randomly farted loudly, with Palutena curious and positioning her face over her butt, getting blasted by Peach's second random fart.

"Glad to see your butt's still awake, Toadstool!" Palutena giggled as she placed her face between her peachy cheeks, taking in her following bouts of gas with pride.

"Don't any of us others get an appearance?" Zelda remarked, opening the door, gawking at Palutena's face in Peach's farting butt as she quickly closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Zelda shrugged it off and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."


	5. St Palutena's Day

Palutena farted a loud, brassy poot, wearing a green dress as her gas stunk up the entire hallway, the gassy goddess giggling as her gas was faintly visible, being green.

"Oh come on, did-a-you just-a-fart again?" Luigi groaned, noticing and feeling Palutena's gassy outburst.

"That's right!" Palutena remarked. "Not only that, but this green dress matches my hair, and my farts!" Palutena bent over and farted another tuba pitched poot that lifted her green dress, revealing her green colored panties.

"Can't you at least do it somewhere else?" Yoshi groaned, plugging his big nose.

"No way! I should be able to let it go anywhere I want!" Palutena stated, wiggling her butt as several trombone pitched farts belted out of it.

"Oh if I wasn't on parole, I would-a-seriously beat-a-you up for this like-a-Lucario and-a Mewtwo would-a!" Luigi groaned.

Meanwhile, Toon Link walked by, noticing Palutena fart, feeling a bulge in his pants. "Oh man, this again?"

"That's right! You look like you should get a closer look!" Palutena giggled, grabbing Toon Link and stuffing him into her butt, forcing him to feel and smell every one of Palutena's loud, raunchy farts.

"Hey, you leave my room counterpart alone!" Link growled, pulling out a bomb out of nowhere.

"Ok!" Palutena pointed her butt at Link, ripping a strong, deep pitched fart that blew Toon Link into his regular counterpart, the sheer force and smell causing the bomb to explode, knocking out both of them.

"I hereby declare today to be St. Palutena's day!" Palutena announced, bending over and ripping a loud fart to punctuate it, which turned wet after a few seconds. "Whoops! Looks like some things around here arn't so green!" she stated, referring to the fact that she supposedly made a mess in her panties.

"Stupid green goddess!" Bowser Jr. remarked, hovering from his Koopa Clown Car.

"I concur. She's crazy compared to me!" Iggy stated, being next to him.

"Oh don't you two be getting involved now!" Bowser growled.


End file.
